Support is requested to establish Core facilities and services to support research in vision at the University of Florida. We propose establishing an Instrument Shop, Cell/Tissue Culture facility, Biochemistry/Molecular Biology module, EM/Photograph module, Computing Services, and a Clinical Research Development module. These will support studies in the biochemistry of visual transduction, retinal degenerative disease, retinal gene expression, antiglaucoma an mydriatic drug development, corneal wound healing, macular degeneration, retinal cell communication, molecular basis for anomalous color vision, early detection of glaucoma, retinopathy of prematurity, ocular melanoma, congenital esotropia, and other studies. By means of these Core facilities we expect: 1. To enhance the ability of researchers in various departments at the University of Florida to perform studies in vision research. Core facilities will bolster existing basic and clinical eye research efforts across the campus and facilitate new initiatives. 2. To promote collaborative and multidisciplinary studies in vision research. Collaboration, communication, and interchange of ideas and expertise already exist to a great extent among our investigators and departments. The shared support facilities will serve (a) to further bolster the sense of community, common goals and objectives, and (b) to increase the amount of interdisciplinary research on high-priority problems in the visual sciences.